HoloNet News Volume 531 53
HoloNet News Volume 531 #53 was een editie van HoloNet News, uitgegeven op 13:4:25. Berichten thumb|Would-Be Saboteur Captured *'NEWS' ** Would-Be Saboteur Captured ** Death Stick Found in Subadult School ** RRM Fundraiser a Huge Succes ** Menarai Watch Follows Threat *'BUSINESS' ** Techno Union Tightens Security at Foerost Shipyards ** New Cloaking Legislation in Effect *'REGIONAL' ** Naboo Miners Clog Ports in Protest ** Tynna to Secede Following Building Disappearance ** Leria Kerlsil Opens to Refugees *'JEDI WATCH' ** Gotal Standoff Ends Violently ** Three-Way Hunt Ends with 2 Dead *'SPORTS' ** Proposed Galaxy Gladiator Federation Falling Apart *'LIFE' ** Special Feature: Sightings by Twang Inhoud Personen * Aks Moe, overleden Senator van Malastare * Antyard-Wo Shissan, Jedi Knight * Armand Isard, Director van het Senate Bureau of Intelligence * Ask Aak, Senator van Malastare * Baskol Yeesrim, Representative van Malastare * Brookish Boon, com-host * Calquad Dominé, Captain van de Pickaxe * Cradossk, Guildmaster van het Bounty Hunter's Guild * Daggibus Scoritoles, Senator van het Givin Domain * Dahlomad Tkhii, lid van het Viis Empire * Dobi Deene, muzikant * Dooku, leider van de Confederacy of Independent Systems * Dyslogia Twang, verslaggever * Finis Valorum, voormalig Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Gavrilonnis Tejere, onderhoudsmedewerker * Gjo'Fomaan, Tawws'Kroyn kampioen * Han Olbeg, Senator van Pitann * Havidald Guffin, Principal op PSAS-5128 * Jamillia, Queen van Naboo * Jar Jar Binks, Representative van Naboo * Jujiran Halbeet, onderhoudsmedewerker * Kaloor Cofi, Jedi Knight * Kalzutan Opreka, Chairperson van de Naboo Moon Mining Union * Kaysil Verwood, woordvoerder van de Refugee Relief Movement * Kinman Doriana, aide van Palpatine * Lexi Dio, Senator van Uyter * Mace Windu, Jedi Master * Maxa Jandovar, muzikant * Mettez Roi, oprichter van de Galaxy Gladiator Federation * Miracle Meriko, muzikant * Nathanjo Nirrelz, Emmisary van Antar 4 * Nute Gunray, Viceroy van de Trade Federation * Padmé Amidala, Senator van de Chommell Sector * Palhra Wavren, passagier van gekaapt voertuig * Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor van de Galactic Republic * Passel Argente, Magistrate van de Corporate Alliance * Qu Rahn, Jedi Knight * Razelfiin, leider van Tynna * Reeft, Jedi Knight * Ronet Coorr, Senator van Iseno * Rotar Lopani, crimineel * Sav'ruuchi, mode-ontwerper * Sarrissa Jeng, Jedi Knight * Shaak Ti, Jedi Master * Shagrad Loset, leider van de Gotal Foreign Affairs Commune * Shelbin Dang, Director van het Monument Plaza * Sly Moore, aide van Palpatine * Tendau Bendon, Senator van Ithor * Toronaxx, leider van Dug for Democracy * Tosinqas, premiejager * Wat Tambor, Foreman van de Techno Union * Yoda, Jedi Master * Zobyteeg, General Council Assistant van Tynna Locaties * Aeten II * Aleen: Jedi Chapter House * Alsakan: Xenvaer, Xenvaer Civic Auditorium * Atzerri: Skreeka, Talos, Talos Port Medicomplex * Brentaal IV * Circarpous V * Coruscant: Ansion Embassy, Jedi Temple, Jrade District, Menarai Heights, Monument Plaza, PSAS-5128, Senate Rotunda, Yag'Dhul Embassy * Foerost: Foerost Shipyards, Hajibar * Geonosis * Jubilar * Leria Kerlsil: Stokoryce * Loovria: Strako * Malastare * Monastary * Naboo: Kwilaan, Theed * Pitann * Rodia * Tynna: Lutris, Lutris Lake, Tynna Central Government Building * Yag'Dhul: Senatorial Tesseract Organisaties Gebeurtenissen * Separatist Crisis Species Andere Bron * HoloNet News Volume 531 53